The Kozu Tribe
Kozu (lvl 30-39).png|Lvl 40-49 Kozu Lvl 30-39.png|Kozu Lvl 30-39 kozu 0-19(A).png|Kozu Lvl 20-29 (A) Kozu (lvl 20-29).png|Lvl 20-29(B) Kozu (lvl 0-19).png|Lvl 0-19 Picture 3.png|A high lvl kozu im map room 1 kozuyard35.png|A level 35 Kozu yard under attack. (This is level 35 Kozu from MR3.) 15.png|Kozu Level 15 (MR3) 25.png|Kozu Level 20 (MR3) 20.png|Kozu Level 25 (MR3) Kozu40.png|Kozu Level 40 (MR3) 45523.png|Kozu Level 45 (MR3) 50625623.png|Kozu Level 50 (MR3) General information The Kozu Tribe is a wild monster NPC in Backyard Monsters. Kozu usually attacks with monsters that attack anything such as Pokey, Fink, Bolt, Fang, or Bandito, and after you reach past lvl 40 you will be attacked by a group of daves. It maintains a yard that is attackable by other players. Unlike human players, they are unable to enter Damage Protection. When their Town Hall is destroyed, the yard will be rebuilt with stronger, upgraded buildings until the Town Hall is level 6, after which subsequent destructions will remove the Kozu from the map (unless you have Map Room level 2, in which it will regenerate every day until it is taken over by a player). The Kozu Tribe is returned to your map after you destroy another tribe with a Town Hall Level 6 and continues to improve by upgrading towers, blocks, Town Hall, and resources. Kozu's yard is characterized by the heavy use of blocks, all designed to funnel attacking monsters into Booby Traps, and as a result, their yard is very large to accommodate all the blocks. One of the main features of Kozu is having Laser Towers that protect Sniper or Tesla Towers. Later on when the Kozu has a Town Hall Level of 7 and higher, Kozu's Sniper, Cannon, Laser, and Tesla Towers become more concentrated and upgraded which means that if the Kozu is attacked unwisely, your monsters can die in seconds leaving your champion unprotected. Most of their Storage Silos are lightly guarded at the borders of the yard. Since the Silos are rather far apart, isolated attacks are generally unable to take down all Silos in one fell swoop, as travelling monsters can be funneled into multiple groups of Booby Traps. In the later levels, the Kozu starts using Monster Bunkers which hold monsters such as Finks, Fangs, Ichis, Octo-oozes, and even Wormzers! This is only in Map Room 1. Their yards are different and weaker in Map Room 2. Farming Kozu Some experts in the game prefer attacking Kozu when collecting resources; this is known as farming. Farming works like this: instead of destroying the yard completely, attack a certain building (e.g. Silo) without destroying the Town Hall. For more info, view this guide. How to Use "Farming": *Basically you would destroy the STORAGE SILOS. Once destroyed it gives you 500K+ resources PER SILO, and a level 6 Town Hall Kozu can get you 2m of every resource except for goo after destroying the Town Hall. This, combined with other Harvesters, Silos, etc. can get you a LOT of resources! Tip for people with Map Room level 2: at the top left and bottom of the Kozu yard (only levels 37+) there is a single silo not in range of a Sniper/Tesla Tower . But in Kozu yards levels 36 and below, there is only one silo which has 750 hp and it is at the bottom of the yard. This Storage Silo has only 750 hp. By sending Pokeys against it, you are able to get 500k in each resource except Goo, in which you get 250k. This can be done daily to supplement your income. *In the picture and in the game there is now a sniper tower infront of another storage silo that has over 100,000 hp and plenty of booby traps also. *Try to use a Gorgo and 2 Zafreetis to get 2M+ of each resources but you can only get this much resources if you attack a Kozu Tribe with a level 6 Town Hall. *Completly Destroying Level 37+ yard of a Kozu Tribe will help you gain 6 million resources each (except for Goo) . *A way to level Kozu in 2 attacks is to put 5 Octo-oozes and 30-40 Ichis in the up-left corner of the yard with a Zafreeti or 2 (if you have a Fomor you can use 50 Octo-oozes and 1 Zafreeti). Once they travel to the lower right corner, put in your champion and if it is a Gorgo, a few Finks. Let them go until time expires. Come back with 100 Pokeys and spread them out all over the base when you put them in. *Drull level 6 fully buffed with 2 Zafreetis is suggested. *Drull can destroy all the important buidlings like Resources, Silos and Town Hall before the time ends. *A good way to destroy Kozu is to put your Drull at the buttom near the 4 level 10 Harvesters. *Probably the best place to start with Drull is near the 2 low level Goo Factories and the low health Storage Silo where the Eye-ra craters are. Then...Bang! Fully destroyed! *NEVER send Drull with Zafreetis in at the far right of the Kozu yard. The Sniper Towers will aim for the Zafreetis and kill them. Then Mr. Drull, you're screwed! *An easy way to level the base in 1 go is to use a Lv5 Drull and above + 2 Zafs on the far left of the base, sending him with the zaf's there is a great option as drull will do an entire lap of the base, hitting every silo + The lvl 6 town hall before the 7 minutes is up. If he follows the route up to the Tesla, he's certain to hit them all in 1 sweep. *If you prefer to use Gorgo, send him in first by the 4 level 10 Harvesters. Wait for him to start soaking up the damage from the 3 Tesla Towers and then send in 2-4 Zafreeti's, 2-4 D.A.V.E.S, and Krallen if you have one. This method works best if you have at least a level 5 Gorgo. If you send in a Level 6 bonus level 3 Gorgo, 3 Zafreets, 3 D.A.V.E.S, and a level 2+ Krallen, they will take out the whole base on level 33-38 Kozu before the 7 minutes is up. Happy looting! *You can also use a level 6 Fomor, 2 level 6 D.A.V.E a level 5 Zafreeti and a Krallen (any level) to destroy it's base. *It's highly recommended if you attack Kozu with your champion Korath for 70% destruction (if you use Korath alone) or full destruction (if you use Korath with strong monsters). *With 2 Daves, 1 Lv6 Bonus 3 Formor, 1 Zafreeti and best with a krallen, flung at the top right hand corner of the kozu yard (36,38,42), you can fully destroy a kozu yard (without krallen almost fully destroy kozu yard). *If your drull is level 6.3 it can destroy Kozu With Putty 10M *Ever since MR3, the kozu bases have been made neater, symetrical (technically), and overall, more stronger. However, a great way to destroy their bases is to send a D.A.V.E and a zafreeti in each enterance so that most of the towers are occupied with trying to kill them while your zafreetis heal them constantly. Then send the last of your D.A.V.Es and your champion monster (Preferably a drull) and putty rage as many monsters as you can later in the attack. Even though some monsters may be injured, it's even possible none of them will, which depends are placement and luck Kozu is weak on attacking, but stronger to defending. So send in stronger monsters. What you can expect from a full destruction of a Kozu tribe: Trivia * With previous updates, Dave has reduced the amount of resources looted from Kozu's yard, to stop continous farmers relying too much on it. *Despite having the quest 'Novice', Kozu's yard is one of the hardest, if not the most time-consuming, yard to fully destroy. *In Map Room 3, he attacks with 46+ Bolts, Eye-Ras and Fangs from the Lower East and Lower West direction. At higher levels he attacks with 69 Fangs and 138 Brains from all directions. Category:Wild Monster Tribes